Roui's Nap
by Winter Orchid
Summary: Do you think a leader always lucky?


Roui's Nap

**Roui's Nap**

_Everyone says that to be a leader of an alliance is very wonderful. Whenever people hear the name Roui, they will automatically say, " Oh, that great man. What a lucky guy ? He has everything that common people nowaday only can hope. "  
Do all of you also have that perception ? If yes, than all of you are wrong, at least for this one.  
Our Roui here... uhm... You know him, right ? The great leader of Alliance Army, the one that fight against Highland, the eternal rival of Jowy Atreides... Blight, yes Jowy Blight, the most handsome guy in the world of Genso Suikoden II. SMACK!!! Stop it !! OK, OK back to the story. sigh I know you want to start reading the story... but... don't hit me cause I speak too much in the prologue, you can skip this part anyway.  
And now, let the story begin._

It was a wonderful day. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. Flowers were blooming everywhere. The air was fresh and no battle or war. It was really a perfect time for our Roui to have a nap. Well, all of us like to have a nap so why don't our Roui if you ask why.  
He was lying sleepily under the sun at a small hill near his castle. He was nearly asleep when...  
" **Brother!!! Where are you?! Roui !!!** "  
He opened his eyes lazily and grumbled. " It's Nanami. Now what? "  
Nanami bent to him. " There you are. I've been looking all over this continent for you. "  
He raised his eyebrow. _Looking all over the continent for me..? No way!! Her feet are not that strong to wander that far._  
" Yeah, yeah, what do you want? "  
" I'm very bored... Lets have some adventures. We can go to Highland's territory and kick some of their soldiers' butts. "  
Before he could protest, she already have dragged him to the castle. " We can asked Viki to teleport us there. And use Blinking Mirror to get back. "

" So, which place do you want to go? " asked Viki politely.  
" Uhm... I think Kyaro will be enough... Right, Kyaro!!! Teleport us to Kyaro. " Nanami smiled 'sweetly'. " We are going to kick some asses. "  
" OK, get ready. "  
A bright light covered them.

In a few seconds, Nanami arrived in front of Kyaro. Wait... just Nanami? Where is Roui?  
Well, he was also teleported to... Sajah Village.  
" Strange... Where is Nanami? " He entered the town and paused. " ... Hey, where am I? "  
He had never been in this village before so he decided to had a nice town trip and he met... Elza. He was walking when a serial of shots nearly hit him. He jumped and stumbled.  
" Nice dance, boy. "  
" Elza?! "  
" Now, where is that Clive? You help him to search for me, right? " Elza raised her gun again.  
" WA... WAIT!!!! "  
He ran away to avoid her shots and he used Blinking Mirror outside the village to get back to the castle.

He sighed. " Lucky me... "  
Viki looked very confuse. " What is the matter? Where is Nanami? "  
" Well, you sent me to the wrong place, so we were separated. "  
" Oh... " Viki bent her hesad. " Stupid me... I made a mistake again... "  
She started to snivel. " I am very sorry... "  
" Wa...wait Viki, before you cry... send me to Kyaro first. I'm worried about Nanami. "  
" OK... " She sobbed and raised her wand.

" **Come on you sissy!!! Take this!!! And this!!! and this!!! Ha..ha.. It's fun here. Come and get me, loser!!!** "  
Roui dropped his jaw to see Nanami was kicking and beating some Highland's soldiers.  
She noticed him. " **Hey Roui!! Finally you come. Come on and have some fun!!!** "  
she kicked a soldier to him. " **Here, you can have this one.** "  
" ... I guess... this isn't the right time. " He pushed the soldier aside and grabbed her hand. " We must return to the castle now. "  
" But... but... " She protested.  
Roui took her outside the town and returned to the castle by using Blinking Mirror.

" **Roui!!! You're ruining my fun!!!! **" Nanami sniffed angrily.  
" That wasn't the right time to make fun. "  
Nanami turned and went to her room. with lots of steam around her head  
He sighed. " I guess I can get some nap now. Wonder where to go..? "  
Roui walked outside and met... Clive.  
" Hi Clive. How are you? "  
" ... Do you have any idea where's Elza now? "  
" .. I.. uh.. ehm... " Roui turned his brain up and down to find an answer.  
Clive sniffed. " Hey, this is the smell of... gunpowder. " He stared at Roui. " You've met her. Took me to that place. "  
Clive already have dragged him to Viki before he could run.

They arrived at Sajah Village and Clive started to turn over the whole village for Elza. But she wasn't in the village.  
Clive stared at Roui. " Where is she? "  
" I don't know. She was here... "  
" Damn!!!! I lost her again!!!! "

" Huff... finally.. time to take a nap... " Roui was lying on the grass.  
Getting back to the castle he quickly ran to the hill near the castle.  
" The day is nice. The weather is good. This is heaven..... " He began to drifted asleep when...  
**BANG!!!!  
**Roui jumped and turned to see Tsai and Tomo covered with smoke, coughing.  
" Oh, you are here Lord Roui. Sorry to disturb you. We are trying to repair the Firespears. " said Tsai with a smile.  
" Why don't you have a look in these Firespears, Lord Roui. " said Tomo.  
" Oh, no thanks. I'm going back to the castle. "  
He walked back to the castle and met Hai Yo.  
" There you are, Lord Roui. Come on. I have a new recipe. You must try it. "  
" Bu.. bu.. but... "  
Hai Yo dragged him to the kitchen to 'make' him try the new recipe.

" Oh.. man.. That was awful.. I'll be dead if he keeps using me as a taster. " Roui walked tottering, supported by the wall. " His food sure are delicious, but... he make me eat to dead. "  
He sighed. " Maybe I can sleep at the harbor."  
So that would be his next destination. He walked to the edge of the harbor and dropped himself.  
" Hay, Lord roui. It's very fortunate to see you here. I've got a new fighting style to try. Can we have a battle ? " said Amada.  
" **WHAT?!!!** "  
" Come on. " Amada dragged him.

" Oh God.. All I want is to have a nice nap not to be beaten like this... " Roui walked slowly and he met...  
" Lord Roui, join us now. " said Tai Ho.  
" Yeah, right. We're playing dice. " said Yam Koo.  
" Try your luck, Lord Roui. " said Shilo.  
" Bu.. but.. "  
Shilo grabbed him and made him sit.  
" We'll make your wallet empty. " Shilo grinned.

Roui opened his wallet. " They robed me.. "  
He walked lazily to his room and dropped himself to the bed.  
" I... want...to... sleep.... " He closed his eyes.  
**Knock!! Knock!!** and **BANG!!! **Shu kicked the door.  
" Lord roui, since you have nothing to do, maybe we can discuss our position in this war in the Meeting Room. "  
" Huh...? "  
" Klaus, Freed Y, Miklotov, Camus, Flik, Viktor, Teresa, etc are waiting. Come on. "  
Shu dragged him to the Meeting Room while Roui looked very desperate.  
He said helplessly. " I want to have a nap... "

" Lord Roui, Bonaparte is gone!! "  
" Lord Roui, help me to find my sheep. "  
" Lord Roui, I need more seeds. "  
" Lord Roui, I have a new dance. You must try it. "  
" Lord Roui, do you have more Window sets? "  
" Lord Roui, can you show me the way to Jeanne's place. I think I'm lost again. "  
" Lord Roui, would you like to hear my new song. "  
" Lord Roui, do you think the new mascot match with our castle? "  
" Lord Roui, I found a new Soud set. "

_Well, after reading this story, do you think Roui is lucky?_

Can you guess the last nine sentences refers to whom ? Can you guess where did I get this idea from ? Next time I'll write a comedy about Nanami. And please don't get angry for some character's actions cause it's only a fanfiction. You can find the name Roui in Genso Suikoden II Novel.

Disclaimer : I own nothing. All of them belong to Konami. I only own the plot.


End file.
